


Flips & Flops (x Reader Only)

by GhistWrite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Romance, Skeleton cuddles, one shots, reader interactive, undertale - Freeform, undertale x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhistWrite/pseuds/GhistWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San, Payrus, Asriel, and Undyne have cute little one shots. </p><p>Hope ya like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams (Sans x reader)

Hope ya like it!

 

 

We all have those days. The ones where they start out bad and end in complete and utter exhaustion. You were tired and the day's events tangled your thoughts into a massive headache. But finally being home you were able to down two pills of ibuprofen and collapse onto your bed. 

 

Work had had been most of the problem. With working beside the king of all monsters you played a giant role in bringing their kind to light. You loved monsters, every one of them. None of them had ever been rude or treated you like trash (you were used to getting that from humans), so there was no reason to hate them. All they wanted was lives of their own, just like any other person. 

With working alongside Asgore you always had a busy day ahead of you. Today had not been busy. 

 

It had been pure hell. 

 

The government was set on kicking all monsters into one part of the globe, keeping them crowded like cattle. You fought with their idiotic notions everyday. Asgore had hired solely for your talent in speeches and getting to the point quickly. You were a kind soul, but you were strong as steel. You didn't let anyone push you around. 

 

Sans says thats why he fell for you.

 

"hey babe."

 

 _Speak of the devil_ , you thought absentmindedly as you turned onto your side and blinked at your boyfriend. _Or speak of the skeleton_ , you added.

 

"Hey." You sigh burying your face into your pillow.

 

"you okay?" All you gave was a groan in reply. "bad day?" You nodded and tensed as you felt familiar fingers touch your shoulders. "you're still dressed for work. let's get you into something comfy."

 

You gave in wanting nothing more than your giant t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 

Getting under dressed you and Sans cuddled up on your couch turning on the tv for some noise in the quiet apartment. Laying your head in the crook in the skeletons neck (or neck bones) you sighed as he pulled a blanking over you. 

 

"you did great today."

 

"You saw?" You yawned, humming. 

 

"Mettaton broadcasted it, so yeah,  'course."

 

"Leave it to that robot to record every one of my speeches..." You smiled as you felt the familiar sensation of Sans boney teeth against your forehead. His kisses were always hard, but they melted your heart every time. 

 

"you're speeches help more monsters than you realize, babe. every time you open that beautiful mouth of yours there's more hope."

 

"Mmm..." You were starting to drift off. It didn't help that your were as comfortable as possible. 

 

"sweet dreams," Sans murmured as you relaxed against him and fell to sleep in his strong embrace.


	2. Sweet Dreams (Sans x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Flip! Happy and fluffy. Enjoy!

Hope ya like it! 

 

 

You were dead tired. After a stressful day at work, a fight with your best friend, and a call from your mother saying she would be visiting next week everything seemed to be dumped all on you. If you could repeat the day you'd at least save yourself the heartbreak of brawling with your bff, but there was nothing that could be done. It wasn't _your_ fault you had been busy lately. Work had kept calling in for extra shifts and you needed the money.

Groaning you slid sideways on the couch rolling yourself up in your favorite blanket. Just when you were about to drift off your phone rang. Grinning you checked who was calling and sighed.

"Hey--"

"MY DARLING HUMAN PARTNER I HAVE BEEN TEXTING YOU FOR THE PASSED HOUR AND HAVE INCREASED IN WORRY. IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?!" He all but yelled, as usual. That's when you remembered your phone had been on charging. It'd been dead for the passed hour. Just the voice of your boyfriend made you tear up. Would you guys get into a fight as well? Everything seemed to be going wrong today.

"Y-es" you hiccuped starting to cry. Being emotional as well as female was a bad duo. Stress usually didn't get to you so easily. "I just was f-falling asleep a-and--"

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING? HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU? DID YOU WANT TO SLEEP THAT BADLY? I AM SORRY!" He said on the verge of going into a panicked frenzy.

"Pap," you sniffed. "Will you come over?" He would cheer you up. He always did.

"WHY, OF COURSE! DO YOU REQUIRE YOU'RE FAVORITES? SHALL I GO AND RENT MORE OF THE ANIMATIONS OF COLORFUL CHARACTERS THAT YOU LIKE SO MUCH?"

You shook your head.

"No. I just want some comfort. If you're here I won't be sad anymore" you said simply.

"I WILL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES." You heard rustling. "SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! GET UP! MY LOVER REQUIRES MY PRESENCE AND YOURE THE QUICKEST TRANSPORTATION." You could here the deep voice of the skeleton brother in the background. "SANNNSSS!" Oh. He must have made a pun.

You cracked a smile.

"BE THERE SOON, MY DEAREST!" With that the line went silent. You giggled quietly and turned off your phone laying back into your couch cushions with a sigh.

 

000

 

Soon enough a knock at your door sounded. Slipping from your comfortable seat you kept your blankets wrapped around you and shuffled towards the door. Opening it you looked up at your very tall boyfriend and smiled. Immediately the kind monster noticed your raw eyes (from crying) and wavering soul.

Without a word the Great Papyrus scooped you into his arms and proceeded towards the couch, closing the door with his foot on the way. You sighed and snuggled up to the warm bones of the skeletons chest. He soon was sitting with you in his lap. You enjoyed being held by Pap. He always embraced you like it would be your very last minute together. He treated you like the most improbably thing on earth. He made you feel wanted.

"I assume it was a bad day?" He asked softly, his booming voice put on hold for the moment. You nodded solemnly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

At first you didn't want to, but decided against it. Papyrus always wanted to know everything, he was patient about it, but he would find out sooner or later. You would easily cave in the next morning when he most likely asked you again. Besides it was best to get it out of your system.

So you replayed your horrible day holding the news of your mother last. Your mom wasn't all that bad. Sure she'd ignored you for months after you went against her and dated Pap, but she was finally started to accept your decision. Of course that didn't mean she wouldn't try to change your mind any chance she got. Until you had a ring on your finger she would not take no for an answer.

"GOODNESS" Papyrus voiced after you were done. He cleared his nonexistent throat realizing he'd been loud. "It seems it was a very bad day indeed." He could say that again.

"Sorry I broke down. Were you busy?" You felt guilty. Had your boyfriend been busy with cleaning or something? He always did enjoy cooking and things such as that so you hated to pull him away from it.

"I AM NEVER TOO BUSY FOR YOU!" He said so incredulously that you couldn't help but laugh. The skeleton blushed looking away as you smiled and curled into his embrace. How he was so comfortable you would never understand.

At the moment your lover was thinking how comfortable you were as well. You were always warm and soft, like pasta. But you were MUCH better than the food. Much, much better. You had the ability to mimic those colorful worms when wrapped up in a blanket.

 _YES, WHAT WERE THEY CALLED AGAIN?_ He thought. _CATERPILLARS? WHY PUT 'CAT' IN THE NAME IF THEY ARE WORM-LIKE?_

"What are you thinking about?" You asked blinking up at the skeleton with innocent (e/c) eyes. He had squinted eye sockets, a sign he was deep in thought.

"HOW YOU RESEMBLE THAT CUTE INSECT I SAW ON THE TELEVISION THE OTHER DAY. YOU ARE BY FAR MORE ADORABLE, THOUGH." Papyrus was always open with his thoughts. You blushed and laughed. Currently you were rolled up like a worm.

"Was it a worm?"

"I THINK IT WAS CALLED A CATERPILLAR, THOUGH IT LOOKED NOTHING LIKE A FELINE."

"Yeah. Names sometimes don't make sense" you nod.

 _Ah_ , you thought, _we got off topic._ Had there even been one? You couldn't remember. Shrugging it off you sighed and laid your head against the crook of Pap's neck bones. He was good at making you forget your stress  

"Shall I take you to bed?" Pap hummed quietly.

"No, it's okay. Let's just stay like those for a little bit." Papyrus was more than welcome to do so. He would do anything for you. As long as it made you happy.


	3. Maybe (Undyne x Reader)

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"Harder!"

 

You let out a harsh breath as you swing your fist once more at the bag in front of you. 

 

"More force! Cmon, (y/n) give it a good sucker punch!"

 

"Undyne we've been going at it for hours..." You bend at the waist panting like a dog as you rested your wrapped up hands on your knees. "I think I need a break."

 

"You're a newbie alright. I've seen people go at it all day! Fuhuhu!" Her throaty laugh made you crack a smile as you turned going to sit on a stray plastic chair. Undyne wanders off and returns with a bottle of water. You thank her and glance her form up and down. 

 

Every since monsters appeared from mount Ebott you had been interested in meeting some. Undyne was the first to greet you. You'd lived in a small apartment a block or two from a boxing club where she worked. After running into her one morning in a rush for work you both had immediately became friends on the spot. You were complete opposites so maybe that's what had clicked.

 

Undyne was stubborn, strong, and a total badass. 

 

You were a shy, average person with a tight schedule. 

 

Your friend had made you more flexible, though. 

 

It it had been years, but she'd finally made you start to training with her after getting mugged a month back. The fight had left you with multiple bruises and wounded pride. Undyne was getting you back on track. 

 

"Know what tomorrow is?" The fish woman question excitedly. You eyed her while sipping your water and shrugged. Undyne squinted her eye at you, "don't tell me you forgot?!"

 

"I'm sorry, it's been so hectic. What day is it?" You muttered. 

 

"September 6..."

 

Your jaw dropped. 

 

"Tomorrow is our friendship anniversary?!" You squeaked. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

 

"Eh," she shrugged looking away, "it's fine. I understand. It has been crazy as of late. Especially since..."

 

You frowned and got to your aching feet laying a hand on Undyne's shoulder. 

 

"It's okay." You tried to be comforting but Undyne waved you off  

 

"I just can't believe she chose a trip over me!" The red head yelled turning quickly to sock a punch back. You wince at the sound of the thud and sigh. 

 

Alphys had broken up with Undyne just a week before you had gotten mugged. For some reason the little yellow lizard woman and you never got along. She would never try to converse with you when you came to visit Undyne and the red head went as far as to say Alphys didn't like her hanging out with you. She said the scientist had just been jealous, but you and Undyne were two peas in a pod. You couldn't understand why Alphys would get jealous. 

 

Undyne would never ever like you that way...

 

You glanced at the strong woman to your right who panted seeming to try and control her emotions. It had to hurt, when your girlfriend picked work over you. Alphys had been given the choice to go abroad in her work or stay with Undyne. She chose the promotion. 

 

"It'll get better" you say softly as your best friend huffed and sniffed.

 

"Yeah, who needs her when I got you?" The red head beams as you smile. 

 

"You'll always have me, Undyne" you promise. "I choose nothing over friends."

 

"And that's why I love you!" She sang heartedly as she laughed patting you on the back roughly. "Let's get back to it!" 

 

You huffed and smiled. 

 

Maybe one day she would find out just how much you loved her. 


	4. Asriel x Reader

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"G-golly, (y/n)..." 

 

At the sound of the painfully shy voice you beamed and turned from watering your flowers. The sight of a small, white fluff ball behind you made your heart grow warmer. 

 

"Hey, Asriel. What are you doing up so early?" You weren't used to getting visitors, but ever since you'd moved down into the Underground (where the monsters had previously lived) you had come face the fact that you wouldn't be alone. At least not when this little guy was around  

 

"I thought I would visit..." The sweet goat monster looked down, his paws overlapping each other as he played with the edge of his shirt. "Y-your flowers are doing good, (y/n)."

 

You laughed softly and sat your watering can down with gentle movements. "Thank you, buddy."

 

The whole reason you had moved down here was to seperate from the world above. Being the only one down here could become lonesome and even creepy at times, but you enjoyed the tranquility. Why you were alone down there in the first place was because the government had the audacity to keep any humans out of the Underground. Luckily, you knew your way around yellow tape and cameras. Monsters themselves didn't come down here anymore either.

 

Humans found their way down here every once in awhile, but most were too scared to go farther than the abandoned palace. They usually saw the old coffins (that you still didn't know the background on) and ran off with their tails between their legs. 

 

"H-how have you been?" Asriel murmured, his round eyes glancing up at you sweetly. 

 

"I've been good. Your visits seem to be growing shorter and shorter, though. Where have you been?" You hummed playfully squatting down to his height. The sweet child looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked away with a nervous blush on his face. 

 

"U-um..." 

 

"Hey, it's okay," you frowned raising your hands in surrender. "You don't have to tell me. That's your business not mine."

 

"S-sorry, it's just. I'm not sure... Golly, I don't know what to say...?" He turned tugging at his cute shirt out of anxiety as you sighed. 

 

"I just hate to think you're down here on your own, buddy." You admitted. You were an adult, allowed to go where ever you please. But Asriel, the sweet darling, was always alone when he visited. 

 

"But you're down here alone..." He accused softly, too innocent to realize the difference between both your sizes and ages. 

 

"But I'm older, sweetie." The young monster seemed to flinch at the nickname as you observed quietly. "If you are alone, don't you get scared?" You inquired softly reaching out. Asriel squeaked and stumbled back waving his paws frantically. 

 

"N-no! You don't unders-stand!" He cried his eyes filling with tears.  "I'm suppose to be down here. This is...where I belong."

 

"Don't you want to see the surface, though?" You questioned. Hadn't the monsters wanted freedom from the beautiful (at least to you) prison to them?

 

"I-I've seen it once before. It was pretty, b-but..."

 

"But you don't want to live there?" You frowned. The young monster shook his head. 

 

"I belong here."

 

"You know," you started getting to your feet. "They say, 'home is where the heart is.'"

 

Asriel's brow furrowed as his paw came to rest above his heart. "The heart...?"

 

"Yeah," you nodded and offered your hand gently. "If you want you can visit whenever you want. I tell you all the time, so you should know you're welcome here."

 

"Y-you don't understand, though..." He whispered somberly. 

 

"I don't need to." You stated shaking your head as your fingers curled ever so slightly. "I just want to be your friend. I don't need to know about your past."

 

"My...friend?" The goat's tail flickered and his eyes widened in a calm excitement.

 

"Yeah. Your friend. Now..." You huffed getting to your feet as you offered your hand once more. "Want some tea?"

 

"...With sugar and honey?" The child murmured slowly letting go of the ends of his shirt. 

 

"As much as you'd like." You smiled and the warmth behind it broke through the monsters wall of solitude. With a furry smile and a small paw in your hand you both headed inside your little home. 

 

Asriel has never missed visiting you since. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a one shot?! Comment below or ask me over on Tumblr!
> 
> Link --> http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/


End file.
